Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
preludes the 6th season of Total Drama. It was confirmed by Julie Giles via Facebook. The Ridonculous Race first aired on Cartoon Network on Setpember 7, 2015. It will air on Teletoon on January 4, 2016. It is a spin-off series, and not a new Total Drama season. However, it takes place in the same universe. This spin-off consists of 18 pairs for a total of 36 contestants. The season is produced by Alex Ganetakos, Chad Hicks returns as the director and Terry McGurrin wrote the screenplay. One of the producers, Alex Ganetakos, states that many Ridonculous Race seasons are possible if the first season is successful. Summary "Strap in for a breaking news bulletin, Fresh fans! We’ve been hearing a lot of speculation and rumours about the future of Total Drama after Season 5, Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Seems like everybody’s got a theory they heard from a friend of a friend and folks are getting pretty worked up looking for answers. We’re here today to set the record straight with some cold hard facts! Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race! First things first, The Ridonculous Race is not Season 6 of Total Drama. What it is is a brand spanking new series set in the same universe as Total Drama. The Dramaverse? The Totality! We can workshop names later, the point is that while The Ridonculous Race features a new premise and a new cast of characters you can expect to see some returning favourites from Total Drama making an appearance. Bottom line, it’s not a sequel, it’s a spin-off! Speaking of returning favourites, The Ridonculous Race comes to you from the same creative minds as Total Drama, Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch. They’re bringing their special blend of over-the-top action and outrageous comedy, that marks all of Fresh TV’s series, to this new idea."'' Release of Contestants *This season will be hosted by the new host Don. Don was confirmed by Alex Ganetakos via twitter. On October 1, 2014, Don's official art and a poster of the new show were released. * On December 31 2014, Carrie and Devin's character designs were revealed via Fresh TV Blog. * On February 14 2015, Stephanie and Ryan's character designs were revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *The Cake Entertainment page for Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race was created on June 9, 2015. Its promo image revealed six new members of the cast and three returning Total Drama cast members, Owen, Noah, and Geoff. *In June 2015, two friends who are "Geniuses", Mary and Ellody, were the third to have their character design to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *3 days after Mary and Ellody's release, Emma and Kitty who are a pair of Asian Sisters dubbed "Sisters" were the fourth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *4 days after Emma and Kitty's release, Crimson and Ennui dubbed "Goths" were the fifth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On June 30 2015, Chet and Lorenzo's character designs were the sixth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog and were dubbed as the "Stepbrothers". *2 days after the Stepbrother's release on July 2, 2015, Adversity Twins, Jay and Mickey were the seventh pair to be released via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 7, 2015, Mother, Kelly and her Daughter, Taylor were the eigthth pair to be released via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 9 2015, Father and Son team, Dwayne and Junior were the ninth pair to be released via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 14 2015, the first confirmed returning pair from Total Drama, Noah and Owen, dubbed the "Reality TV Pros" were the tenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 16 2015, Surfer Dudes, Brody and returning contestant, Geoff were the eleventh pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 21 2015, Fashion Bloggers, Jen and Tom were the twelfth pair to be released via Fresh TV Blog. *On July 23 2015, Ice Dancers, Jacques and Josee were the thirteenth pair tone released via Fresh TV Blog. *On 28 July 2015, Police Cadets, Sanders and MacArthur were the fourteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On 30 July 2015, Vegans, Laurie and Miles were the fifteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On 4 August 2015, Tennis Rivals, Gerry and Pete were the sixteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On 6 August 2015, Rockers, Rock and Spud, were the seventh pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. *On 6 August 2015, along with the Rockers, LARPER's, Leonard and Tammy were the eighteenth and final pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. Characters This table shows the episodes in which the voice actor voices the character. This does not mean that the character is featured in only these episodes, just that they were voiced by their actor in these episodes. Episodes and eliminations #None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1* #None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2 '(Leonard and Tammy)' #French is an Eiffel Language '(Gerry and Pete)' #Mediterranean Homesick Blues '(Mary and Ellody)' #Bjorken Telephone* #Brazilian Pain Forest '(Laurie and Miles)' #A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket '(Tom and Jen)' #Hawaiian Honeyruin* #Hello and Dubai '(Kelly and Taylor)' #New Beijinging* #I Love Ridonc & Roll '(Jay and Mickey)' #My Way or Zimbabwe* #Shawshank Ridonc-tion* #Down and Outback '(Chet and Lorenzo)' and '(Rock and Spud)' #Maori or Less* #Little Bull on the Prairie '(Dwayne and Junior)' #Lord of the Ring Toss* #Got Venom '(Noah and Owen)' #Dude Buggies* #El Bunny Supremo '(Crimson and Ennui)' #Ca-Noodling '(Geoff and Brody)' #How Deep is Your Love* #Darjeel With It '(Ryan and Stephanie)' #Last Tango in Buenos Aires** '(Carrie and Devin) ('''Geoff and Brody return to the race) #Bahamarama (Emma and Kitty) #A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars (Jaqcues and Josee) Runner-up: (Sanders and MacArthur) Winner: (Geoff and Brody) Non elimination episode marked with a *. ** Although this episode was non elimination, Carrie and Devin had to leave the race due to Devin being seriously injured. They chose Geoff and Brody to replace them. Trivia *This season is a parody of The Amazing Race. **Like The Amazing Race, contestants in Ridonculous Race compete in teams of two. *The season is a mix of both new and returning contestants. **Julie Giles has hinted that this season is a mixture of multiple generations of characters. **It was later revealed that Leonard from Total Drama Pahkitew Island and Geoff, Owen and Noah from the original cast competed. *This marks the return of the 26-episode seasons. Elimination Table Legend : – 1st place : – 2nd place : – 3rd place : – Last to advance : – Withdrew : – Returned : - Eliminated Gallery Rr poster.jpg|The poster released on October 1. a.png|Carrie and Devin are the first pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. b.png|Stephanie and Ryan are the second pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. c.png|Mary and Ellody are the third pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. d.png|Emma and Kitty are the fourth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. e.png|Crimson and Ennui are the fifth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. f.png|Chet and Lorenzo are the sixth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. g.png|Jay and Mickey are the seventh pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. h.png|Kelly and Taylor are the eighth pair to b revealed via Fresh TV Blog. i.png|Dwayne and Junior are the ninth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. j.png|Owen and Noah are the tenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. k.png|Geoff and Brody are the eleventh pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. l.png|Jen and Tom are the twelfth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. m.png|Jacques and Josee are the thirteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. n.png|Sanders and MacArthur are the fourteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. o.png|Laurie and Miles are the fifteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. p.png|Gerry and Pete are the sixteenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. q.png|Rock and Spud are the seventeenth pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. r.png|Leonard and Tammy are the eighteenth and final pair to be revealed via Fresh TV Blog. RROfficialPoster.png|The Ridonculous Race Official Poster Category:Unaired Category:The Ridonculous Race Category:Total Drama Presents